


"My" dzieli się przez trzy

by Satanachia



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fik rekreacyjny, potencjalny spideytorch
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zamknięcie w szafce to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Problem zaczyna się dopiero wtedy, gdy twój stały towarzysz niedoli przestaje odpowiadać na nawoływania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My" dzieli się przez trzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Stukam tego fika na telefonie na zajęciach pani Basi, tak więc...
> 
> NICZEGO NIE ŻAŁUJĘ! To biurówka z panią Basią!

Peter już dawno temu odkrył, że przebywanie przez dłuższy czas w małym, ciemnym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu nie tyle wzbudza strach, co nudę, i o ile nie znajdzie sobie jakiegokolwiek zajęcia, to definitywnie oszaleje. A to, że jego zajęciem było wystukiwanie morsem nazw pierwiastków w ich kolejności na tablicy Mendelejewa nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. W każdym wypadku nie miało znaczenia dopóty, dopóki ktoś do jego nazw nie zaczął w identyczny sposób dodawać nie zawsze trafionej masy atomowej, co było już nieco dziwne. 

Wystukał powoli tytan i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, próbując dociec z której strony dochodzi stukanie. 

Gdy tylko towarzysz jego niedoli wystukał masę atomową pierwiastka, Peter docisnął się mocniej do drzwiczek szafki i szpar na samej jej górze, żeby zawołać cicho:

— Cześć? 

— Cześć — doszła go niepewna, przygłuszona nieco odpowiedź.

Dzięki bogu jednak mu się nie przesłyszało.

— Długo już tu siedzisz? — pyta Peter, strząsając z siebie róg książki, która musiała zsunąć się z najwyższej półki i wbijała mu się ostrym rogiem w plecy. — Bo ja od lunchu.

— Od pierwszej przerwy — pada odpowiedź i Peter niechętnie zaczyna współczuć towarzyszowi. On sam nudzi się już niemal od godziny, ale nawet nie chciał myśleć jak czuje się chłopak zamknięty w szafce od ponad trzech.

— Słuchaj, wiesz może, która godzina? — pyta nagle nieznajomy i Parker słyszy jak chłopak odwraca się w swojej szafce, co jest naprawdę upiornym dźwiękiem. — Na szesnastą mam dentystę i wolałbym się nie spóźnić. 

Peter przesuwa z trudem lewą dłoń na wysokość oczu i uważając na okulary wciska nosem przycisk obok tarczy, by rozświetlić minutnik.

— Jest czternasta dwadzieścia — mówi i z głuchym jękiem wali głową o drzwiczki. Czternasta dwadzieścia! Cholera, przeleciała mu klasówka z fizyki. Profesor go zabije.

— Moje życie ssie — jęczy żałośnie i jeszcze raz uderza o szafkę. 

— Moje też — słyszy rezolutną odpowiedź. — W ogóle jestem Billy. Billy Kaplan, a ty?

— Peter Parker — odpowiada, bo “na szafkę” jest równie dobrym sposobem na nawiązanie znajomości jak każdy inny.

 

Może nie najlepszym, ale zdecydowanie dobrym.

*

— Ej, jak się nazywa ten chłopak, ten z domu obok? — pyta pewnego wieczoru Billy, gdy Peter balansując wypełnionym kanapkami talerzem, położonym na dwóch kubkach kakao stojących na okrągłej tacy, próbuje przejść przez próg i nie zwalić wszystkiego na ziemię. — Ten blondyn — dodaje po chwili.

Peter stawia wieżę na biurku i uważnie wyciera dłonie przy niesioną wcześniej ścierką z wyimaginowanej wody, dając sobie chwilę na przypomnienie imienia wspomnianego sąsiada.

— To Ted, nie, Teddy — mówi i odrzuciwszy ścierkę na tacę, siada na łóżku i podbiera jedną z kanapek; talerz chwieje się niebezpiecznie przez zmieniony środek ciężkości. — Tylko nie pamiętam nazwiska. Wprowadzili się jakieś dwa tygodnie temu i chyba… Jezu Chryste, ślinisz się do niego?! — pyta zszokowany, na co Billy rumieni się gwałtownie; Peter niemal dławi się kanapką, próbując się jakoś wytłumaczyć ze swojej reakcji.

— To nie tak, że mam coś do tego, no wiesz, to po prostu… — Macha dłońmi, próbując wyimaginować o co mu chodzi. — Zaskakujące? — dodaje po chwili, stwierdzając, że to odpowiednie słowo. 

— Nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś — mówi Billy zamykając okno i zasłaniając je lekko poszarzałą firanką. — To w końcu ja, Billy Kaplan, mały żydowski pedałek, który swoją nerdozą zaraża wszystkich dookoła i… — Chłopak przerywa gwałtownie, nie widząc zrozumienia na twarzy Petera. — Ty serio nie wiedziałeś? — pyta nieco piskliwie. 

Peter kręci głową.

— Boże , to nie musiałeś od razu pozwolić mi się zbłaźnić — wzdycha i siada naburmuszony obok Parkera.

— Ja jestem okularkowatym kujonem — mówi Peter, jakby w swojej obronie, i podsuwa koledze talerz z kanapkami. — Zjedz, bo głodny nie jesteś sobą. — Kaplan fuka, jednak bierze jedną z białym serem i miodem i wgryza się w nią posłusznie. 

— Lepiej? — Peter wciska mu w drugą dłoń wyszczerbiony, niebieski kubek z kakao, na co Billy nie potrafi się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Lepiej.

*

Kiedy następnym razem siedzą w pokoju Petera roznosząc Konfed, z brzuchami napchanymi domowej roboty mini pączkami, Billy pochyla się lekko w stronę przyjaciela i szepcze konspiracyjnie:

— Jeśli dowiesz się, w której gra lidze, załatwię ci numer Johnny'ego Storma.

Peter rumieni się gwałtownie, wypuszczając z dłoni pada, a Komandor Shepard ginie tragiczną śmiercią.

Kilka dni później Billy wyciąga spomiędzy ściśniętych w szafce podręczników pomiętą kartkę, na której szybkie, niechlujne pismo układa się w krzywe "xoxo", na co chłopak uśmiecha się szaleńczo i nie potrafi przestać się szczerzyc nawet wtedy, gdy dwóch osiłków wpycha go z rechotem do ciasnej szafki.

Przez dwie następne godziny wystukuje masę atomowa w odpowiedzi na odległy stukot pierwiastkow.

*

— Jest doskonały — mówi rozmarzonym tonem, gdy Peter stawia przed nim wielki kubek z kawą, jako wstęp do całonocnej przygody z fizyką, której ni w ząb nie ogarniał. 

Peter mruczy coś niewyraźnie, sygnalizując, że słucha, sortując nieuważnie swoje pomieszane notatki, by znaleźć te z termodynamiki. Powinien w końcu znaleźć jakiś system kolorów czy znaków i oszczędzić sobie tego burdelu.

— W piątek znów poszliśmy do Diego i nawet pamiętał, który koktajl lubię! — rozpływa się dalej Billy; Peter mnie kompulsywnie trzymane w dłoniach kartki, a gdy orientuje się, co zrobił, odkłada je gwałtownie na brzeg biurka, licząc, że Billy nie zwróci uwagi na jego dziwne zachowanie. Dzięki bogu Kaplan jest zbyt zajęty głośnym rozmyślaniem nad kolorem oczu swojego nowego chłopaka. _Pierwszego chłopaka._

Peter oczywiście cieszył się ze szczęścia przyjaciela, który po długich miesiącach czajenia się za jego firanką, odważył się zaprosić Teddy’ego Altmana do kina, który to zgodził się z silnym rumieńcem, wyłamując palce. I dzięki bogu, że to zrobił, bo Peter nie mógł patrzeć na ten cały taniec pand, składający się z tęsknych spojrzeń i nie do końca utajonego stalkingu. Był pewien, że gdyby ta sytuacja trwała choćby dzień dłużej, zamknąłby ich w schowku na miotły i nie wypuścił, dopóki nie doszli do trzeciej bazy. 

Więc to zdecydowanie nie jest tak, że się nie cieszy. Po prostu… po prostu jest zazdrosny.  
Ale zazdrość nie może istnieć w przyjaźni, coś takiego zwyczajnie nie działa, a Peter nie chciał stracić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Swojego jedynego przyjaciela, odkąd Mary Jane przeprowadziła się z ojcem do Baltimore. 

_Nie chciał być zazdrosny, to się po prostu działo._

— Dobra, zacznijmy może od teorii — mówi do Billy’ego, ściągając go z obłoków. — Mając podstawy będziesz mógł przynajmniej rozgrzebać większość zadań na teście. 

Billy jęczy cierpiętniczo, na co Peter uśmiecha się łagodnie, poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary. 

_To przecież nie jego wina, że Johnny Storm jest dupkiem._

*

— Hej, Parker! — Peter chwyta mocniej ramię plecaka i stara zrobić się mniejszy, z głupią nadzieją, że to sprawi, że Flash nie zauważy go w fali uczniów wychodzących właśnie z budynku.

— A ty dokąd? — pyta retorycznie i odciąga Petera za plecak od drzwi.

Cóż, nie udało się.

— Podobno to twój śmierdziel załatwił naszą szatnię — zaczyna konwersacyjnym tonem Flash, a Peter panicznie próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz zahaczył w szatni o coś więcej niż wnętrze śmierdzącej szafki tuż przy wyjściu, w którą ostatnimi czasy lubił wpychać go Flash. 

— Nic nie zrobiłem! — piszczy Peter i może zawstydziłby się tym, gdyby bardziej nie martwiło go dotrzymanie obietnicy złożonej cioci May, że wróci do domu przed czwartą i pomoże jej przesadzić kwiaty z piętra. 

— Ta, jasne — kpi piłkarz i wolną dłonią chwyta go za przód swetra, wyraźnie zasadzając się do uderzenia; Peter zamyka oczy.

— Ej, Thompson! — krzyczy ktoś przechodzący obok i Peter słyszy klaśnięcie dłoni. — Zostaw zezulca i chodź na piwo. Ramirez stawia.

Peter ryzykuje otwarcie oczu dopiero, gdy czuje, jak Flash zwolnił uchwyt,

Mruga, nie wierząc własnemu szczęściu, wygładza pomięty sweter i próbuje wycofać się raczkiem z zasięgu wzroku. Bezskutecznie. 

— Nie rozpędzaj się tak — słyszy tylko, nim silne dłonie chwytają go za ramiona i niczym szmaciankę majają do pobliskiej, otwartej szafki, którą natychmiast zamkają. 

Tym razem nikt nie odpowiada na jego stukanie.

*

Peter nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, ale z dnia na dzień Billy awansował w hierarchii szkolnej i nagle z totalnego przegrywa, jedzącego lunch pod szkolnymi trybunami i wpychanego do szafek równie często co on sam, stał się osobą zapraszaną do stolika “normalsów”, którzy usilnie zabiegali o jego uwagę. Podejrzewał, że chodziło tutaj o międzyszkolną sławę Teddy’ego, którego kojarzyła zdecydowana większość uczniów chodzących na mecze - drużyna szkolna Altmana regularnie ścierała się z drużyną z ich szkoły, przez co nietrudno było zapamiętać podstawowy skład. 

— Nie zniosę tego — skarży się naburmuszony Billy, wciskając na murek obok Petera. Wyciąga zapakowany w domu lunch i mierzy złym wzrokiem zbliżającą się w ich kierunku Larę Crawford, z którą chodzi na biologię.

— Jakby po raz pierwszy widzieli geja!

Peter mruczy coś niezobowiązującego, wgryzając się w kanapkę.

— W ogóle mnie nie żałujesz — mamrocze chłopak i z ciężkim westchnięciem zabiera się za odwiniętego właśnie rogalika.

— Y-y — odpowiada niewyraźnie Peter, kontemplując bezsmakowość swojej kanapki.

Zwykle lunch przygotowuje mu ciocia May, ale dzisiaj była zajęta przesadzaniem kwiatów, którymi powinni byli zająć się wspólnie wczoraj, a czego nie zrobili przez cholernego, dupkowatego Flasha Thompsona i jego cholernych, dupkowatych koleżków. 

— Mam jego numer — mówi nagle Billy i szturcha przyjaciela łokciem. — Trochę mi to zajęło, bo jego siostra jest pieprzonym maniakiem kontroli, ale w końcu go mam! Dawaj telefon, to ci wstukam. 

Peter patrzy na niego smętnie i kręci głową, nim w trzech gryzach kończy śniadanie. 

— Ale to numer Johnny’ego… — wyraźnie zdezorientowany Billy zawiesza się nad swoim rogalikiem. Cholera, to był numer Johnny’ego Storma, pieprzonego Johnny’ego Storma, czy Peter w ogóle miał pojęcie co on musiał zrobić, żeby go w ogóle dostać?! 

— Storm jest dupkiem — mówi w końcu Peter i nie dodaje więcej wyjaśnień.

— Ale… — próbuje jeszcze Billy, bo hej, on się musiał płaszczyć!

— Nie — ucina Peter i strząsa z kolan okruchy nieco melodramatycznym gestem. — Storm jest dupkiem jak stąd do niewidać. Koniec rozmowy.

Billy przygląda mu się uważnie, przez co Peter niechętnie rumieni się ze wstydu i…

Och. Och... Teraz to wszystko ma sens.

— Masz numer. — Peter kiwa głową. — Zadzwoniłeś. — Znów potwierdzenie. 

— Storm jest dupkiem — prycha w końcu Billy i oferuje przyjacielowu kawałek rożka z różanym nadzieniem, który ten przyjmuje ze słabym uśmiechem. 

— Ale nie przejmuj się. Wciąż mamy mojego blond Adonisa do podziału! — Pochyla się gwałtownie w stronę Petera i, wykorzystując moment, w którym chłopak zapycha się ciastem, pyta:

— Chcesz środy czy piątki? Polecam środy, bo w czwartki ma na późniejszą, a jest super po-przytulanką! Możemy zostać u mnie, rodzice będą na wyjeździe z młodym i jeszcze… och — zacina się nagle, po czym uśmiecha szaleńczo. — Seks będzie niesamowity!

Peter krztusi się rożkiem.


End file.
